The Pharaoh's Guardian
by Gatecrasher12
Summary: Presley knew he was special, he was a reincarnated ancient Egyptian prince and had four mummy guardians and a cat protecting him, but he never realized that someone else in his family could be just as special as him. First WITCH/Mummies Alive x-over ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Pharaoh's Guardian

**Author**: Gatecrasher12

**Word Count**: 2900

**Genre**: Action/ Fantasy

**Cartoon**: Mummies Alive

**Publish Date**: 07-02-10

**Author's Note**: A plot bunny bit me! Seriously, it just suddenly jumped up in my head while I was reliving my childhood watch old 90's cartoons, particularly Mummies Alive, on the computer when I hear the W.I.T.C.H. theme song from the TV in the next room when I suddenly thought, "That might make an interesting crossover" and since I've not seen one, here it is. I seem to be making a lot of first crossovers lately.

-((O))((O))-

* * *

The Sphinx of San Francisco, built four years ago as part of the ever changing Egyptian exhibit, had become quite the tourist attraction of the city. It stood more than three times smaller than the actual Sphinx in Giza, Egypt, and only partially accessible to the public… at least, the lower floors of its interior was. The upper floors, however, were strangely, completely sealed. Not even the builders could open the doors without doing costly damages to the surrounding walls. That said, nobody really seemed to mind since it was only empty storage space. In truth, what the Sphinx his within its stone walls was something so ancient and paranormal, it would be considered mystifying and even frightening to the masses if anyone found out. Mummies, four of them in fact. But these weren't normal dead ancient Egyptians, no, these mummies were alive, or at least as alive as the living dead could be, and walked among the living, hiding in plane sight. They weren't your normal B-rated horror movie stereotype mindless corpses that simply walked around limply without purpose, terrorizing the living with curses or threatening to devoir them. No, there four were special and as sentient as the day they died so many centuries years ago.

3500 years ago, these four mummies were charged with the protection and tutelage of the heir to the throne of Egypt, first son of Pharaoh Amenhotep, the young boy Prince Rapses. These four guards were Ja-Kal, lord of the huntsmen and leader of the group, Rath, a master of sorcery and achieved swordsman, Armon, a one-armed former soldier and expert of Egyp-tsu, and the disguised as a boy woman under the name Nefer, truly named Nefer-Tina, whip master and the finest chariot driver in all of Egypt.

However, betrayal had seen them all to their early graves as Scarab, a great sorcerer and the once most trusted advisor of the Pharaoh, in a ploy for power, youth, and immortality, kidnapped and murdered the Prince by draining and absorbing the child of his life force by way of a dark spell. However, unfortunately or fortunately however one looked at it, due to the interference and sacrifice of the guardians, Scarab was unable to receive the Prince's soul even though the boy's body had been lost to the sands. For his crimes against the royal family, Scarab had been entombed alive and sealed. The four guardian's, however, to right their failure were cursed to never know rest in the afterlife and would sleep death's sleep until the soul of the Prince reappeared and called on them for protection again. Only with the death of Scarab and the reunion between the souls of the Prince and Pharaoh, of father and son, would they return to the tomb in true death.

The Prince's sacred pet cat, Kahti, was also buried with the four, if only because the feline so loyal that she allowed herself to die when she realized her young owner was gone.

The group of mummies had awaken from their cursed slumber four years ago, sensing the young Pharaoh's soul had been reborn a twelve year-old child named Presley Carnovan and was close by. It was only when the reincarnated boy called out for help did they truly awaken, realizing their prince was in danger and that Scarab had resurfaced to carryout his original plot to steal the young boy Pharaoh's soul, and has been defending their prince from all the many forms of evil and danger that threatened him ever since.

Living in the new, fast pace era the mummies found themselves in for the last four years had been difficult to say the least, but with Presley's help they were slowly becoming well versed in the ways of modern technology and adapting nicely. The may still not be as well accustomed to the time period and its modern wonders as Scarab, but they had learned enough to blend in with the crowds unnoticed. Nefer-Tina, since the beginning had always been an enthusiast for trying anything new and fun, was both the team's mechanic and culturally learned race queen. Rath, having finally learned the difference between modern science and ancient magic, was the team's snarky spell weaver/potions master/researcher/inventor (no matter how redundant his inventions were). Armon had positively fallen in love to this timeline's many foods, especially Beefy Burgers, and had taken to being the group's chef and made great efforts to study other time honored fighting methods to improve his own lost style. And finally their was Ja-Kal, still kept his title as leader unchallenged, was as selfless and worrying of others, especially of his prince, as ever and had managed to learn how to relax, if only a little, and not to take everything around him so seriously. Kahti spent most of her time being a simple cat living a simple cat's life between the Sphinx and her master's home, only occasionally using her powers in her owner's defense.

At the moment the mummies were tending to their daily chores and what not. Ja-Kal was busy crafting new arrows to replace the ones he recently lost in battle while periodically eyeing the new channel for any reports on strange happenings in or around the city. Rath stood stood under the hood of Hot-Ra, elbows deep in its engine working on the magical aspects of the dragster, while Nefer-Tina was rolled under the car tinkering with the actual mechanics. Armon stood watching Rath work over his shoulder while eating a sub sandwich, chewing somewhat loudly.

The serpent warrior pulled back, in his hand was a gold amulet the shape of an eye with a lackluster sapphire jewel. Rath brought the trinket closer to his eyes to examine it. "Hmm… maybe a different amulet? I've noticed lately the Hot-Ra has been depleting the power of Ra's rays much too quickly."

"You mean the Hot-Ra needs a new solar battery?" Nefer-Tina simplified.

Rath sighed, shoulders slumped. "Yes, it needs a new battery." the magician said before he noticed small bits of food sprinkling on his shoulder from Armon's mouth. "Uhhgg! Armon! Would you _please_ stop eating over my shoulder? You're getting crumbs everywhere." he admonished courtly with a disgusted scowl as he brushed the offending morsels off, ignoring Nefer-Tina's quiet giggling.

"Hehe, sorry Rath," the Ox mummy gave a muffled apology before swallowing. Armon licked his lips and continued, "Didn't mean to do that." He took the last large bite as he went back to the kitchen. He was in the mood for a second sub.

-((O))((O))-

* * *

"Presley, sweetheart, go get the mail for me." Amanda Carnovan said from her place standing bent in the refrigerator.

Presley Carnovan, average sixteen year-old, almost seventeen, high school sophomore student and not-so-average reincarnation of the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh Rapses, sighed into his half empty bowl of cereal. "Yeah, okay." he called back.

Time had done wonders for the boy, once a scruffy little loud mouth twelve year-old kid, now a partially aloof, yet still adventurous teen. He was a reincarnated Pharaoh after all, his years with his mummy guardians had taught Presley how to be the king and leader he was suppose to be. He had become a fairly handsome young man over the years, his hair, at the moment bedraggled, had grown until it was now just brushing his shoulders, his voice deepened to a mid C tenor, he was no longer short and awkward, but tall and moved with a almost regal type of self-assurance and hidden strength, both in body and attitude. He had went from a spastic bottom-of-the-barrel nobody, to a near A-List popular in school. He was no football jock but he did have an athlete's build and hard muscle from all the time he spent practicing Egyp-tsu and sparring with Armon and had dead-on aim with his Boomera-Ra under Ja-Kal's tutoring. He was a bit of a fearless speedster (Nefer-Tina's fault) when his only female guardian let him behind the wheel of the Hot-Ra, and a very out-of-the-box thinker and spell caster thanks to Rath.

It was Saturday and the young teen was still in his pajamas (a tee-shirt and his boxer shorts) and was feeling particularly moody lazy this morning. Monday was the start of Spring Break and almost all his school friends would be either going on road trips around the country or heading to Florida for the annual Spring Beach Party. And what would Presly Carnovan be doing for the week? Nothing but spending his break helping his mom at the museum set up a new exhibit. It just wasn't fair!

Picking up his bowl Presley continued to eat as he walked to the front door where the mail basket sat under the mail shoot. He quickly scooped up the mail and walked back to the kitchen. He tossed the small stack of envelops on the counter before eating the last spoon of his cereal and draining the sweetened milk from the bowl.

"Thanks Presley," Miss. Carnovan said as she started shifting through the post while her son washed his bowl and spoon. "Let's see, bill, bill, junk, notice, bill, huh… a letter from my brother Tom."

Presley was already heading up to his room when she said that. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he knew his mom wouldn't allow that to happen now that he was awake. "It's too early to be up. Why can't I sleep in till noon like a normal teenager?" As he walked into his room, he saw Kahti, his secret 3500 year-old mummified cat, sleeping contently on his bed, basking lazily in the morning sun. "Lucky cat, you aren't made to get up."

Kahti simply cracked and eye open to look at her master before mewing at him and turned over to warm her other side.

Presley shrugged and went about his morning ritual of preparing for his morning bath before getting dressed for that day. "Maybe I'll drop by the Sphinx and visit the others. Not like I have anything else better to do this week." he muttered.

"Actually you do!"

Presley started violently at his mother's voice from his door. He threw his unmade covers over Kahti and turned in one swift motion. "Mom! What do you mean?"

Amanda smiled at her son, not really noticing his reaction to her sudden arrival, and held up a letter. "My brother Tom, your uncle, has to go to a nation-wide police summit this week and he's taking his wife Anna with him," she informed, walking into the disaster area better known as Presley's bedroom.

"Yeah, so…" the younger Carnovan prompted.

"So, that means your cousins, Irma and Chris, are coming to stay with us for the break tomorrow." she continued while raking her fingers through her taller son's hair, making it sit flat.

Presley blinked blankly before a sense of dread settled in his stomach. "You mean _both_ of them?"

"Yes, of course I mean _both_ of them." Miss. Carnovan's hands settled on her hips, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why, is something wrong with that?"

The reincarnation shook his head with a smirk. "No, not really. But I should probably go pack my valuables and hide them to keep them safe. Don't want them broken or lost like last time." He was totally serious about stashing some of his stuff too.

Amanda lightly slapped her son's arm. "What horrible thing to say about family." she reprimand half-heartedly, lightly smirking herself. What he said was the truth after all. "Anyway, you can go out after you help me set up the guest bedroom." she told him as she walked out.

"Right, I wonder if I should clean my room? …Nah, I'll do it later." Presley tussled his hair as he gathered his bath supplies and wandered to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kahti wriggled her way from under the covers thrown on her. She meowed after her master before getting comfortable again and resuming her catnap.

-((O))((O))-

* * *

The scraping of stone against stone alerted the four warrior mummies to Presley's arrival, aside from them he was the only other that had a key to enter the upper levels of the Sphinx.

"Hey guys!" Presley greeted as he walked into the main chamber that was also the recreation room and garage. Tucked under one arm was his skateboard and under the other was a small brown box marked _**Presley's Stuff**_ written in bold letters in both English and hieroglyphs.

"Good morning my prince." Ja-Kal stood and walked over the teen. As casual as Ja-Kal had allowed himself to become, he still had not broken the habit of addressing Presley formally and made no effort to do so, much to the teen Pharaoh's chagrin.

"My, someone is up earlier than predicted." Rath said with a question in humor with a smirk from his place near one of several bookshelves of ancient scrolls and tomes he procured from the Rapses exhibit he and the others were once part of. He had been adding to it over the years and now he had enough written knowledge on sorcery, history, astrology, myths and legends, math, and modern science to fill a school library. "Certainly our young prince intended to arise later in the day, say around noon?"

Presley grunted in annoyance. "Don't remind me. It should be a crime waking up before then." he griped as he set things down against the wall. "My mom made me get up early, says it was too nice a day to sleep in."

Ja-Kal nodded. "And it is, but may I ask what is in the box?"

"Is it food?" Armon asked hopefully.

The brunette shook his head, laughing at Armon's insatiable bottomless pit of a stomach. "Nope, it's just some things I'm hiding from my cousins."

"Cousins?" Nefer-Tina asked curiously. Presley rarely ever talked about his family outside his mother, and on rare occasions his father.

"Yeah, my cousins, Irma and Chris, are coming to stay with me and my mom for the week tomorrow. Irma's cool and all, but she's kinda nosey. Chris is… well he's just a little kid and he's a bit too playful and destructive." he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I wanna stash some of my stuff I don't want ruined here. Is that okay with you guys?"

The mummies looked at each other and nodded. He was their prince after all and, as long as it was within reason, he got whatever he asked of them. "If it is what you want, we do not mind."

"Thanks!"

Rath then gave an attention seeking cough. "Ahem! My prince, since you are free this week, mostly anyway, I believe we can use that time to catch up on your studies on the mystic arts, yes?" he stated more than asked, a roll of frayed parchment tapping into his free hand and his green eyes glowing at the prospect of teaching. He loved knowledge and he loved to share knowledge with worthy apprentices, it was his ultimate passion next to serving the Pharaoh.

Presley's shoulders drooped. '_Man, I catch a break from school only for one of my guardians to shove more books in my face._' he bemoaned his fate silently, knowing his green protector would only double his work load if he complained, as Rath led him over to a stone desk with a stack of tomes and scrolls waiting for him.

"Or we could do some sparing. Can't put off training you know. Gotta keep your skills sharp!" Armon's beefy hand encircled Presley's wrist entirely as the one-armed mummy pulled the teen toward the practice mats.

Rath hissed in ire like a snake that had been stepped on. "Now stop right there, _Armon!_" the lanky mummy seized Presley's free arm and gave a resisting yank. "It is my turn to teach the prince his lessons! I'll not have him run around like some thoughtless brut like someone here I know!"

Armon's response was immediate. "I may not know a lot of stuff, but I still think!" Rath snorted haughtily at that. "Besides, what's he gonna do when he gets into fight with someone? Think them into submission?"

"Are you saying your brawn is better than my brain?"

And thus, the ever quarrelling serpent and ox guardians began yet another round of their 'Brawn vs. Brains' battle with Presley standing hopelessly between them playing the rope of their tug-of-war. Whether they realized it or not, for dead people they were almost as strong as they were in their armored forms and his arms felt like they were beginning to come out of their sockets. The teen gave his two remaining protectors a pleading look.

Nefer-Tina laughed as she stepped forward to save him while Ja-Kal's expression was half quiet amusement and half exasperation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Pharaoh's Guardian

**Author**: Gatecrasher12

**Word Count**: 2829

**Genre**: Action/ Fantasy

**Cartoon**: Mummies Alive

**Publish Date**: 08-05-10

**Author's Note**:

-(((O))) (((O)))-

* * *

Of all the buildings in San Francisco, none were more eye-catching that the Harris Stone Building, named after the owner of said building. The construct itself was as large as any skyscraper, sat on a large plot of land along the waterfront bay not far from the Golden Gate Bridge, and was mostly made of steel and glass, but it was the pyramid shape that drew attention. It was both like and unlike the ancient Great Pyramids of Giza with its twisting path ways and hidden rooms but more similar in modern make as the Luxor Hotel in Las Vegas. The building practically screamed it belonged to someone obscenely rich. But what was unknown about the building was that what lived within the structure was one of the world's oldest and evilest humans alive. Harris Stone, was not what he seemed, his very appearance was a façade to fool the masses. He was not the kindly older gentleman who was a businessman with a love of Egyptian history that readily donated to museums. He was a cruel self-centered man who would gladly sacrifice a twelve year-old child's life to get what he wanted without remorse, for he had done that very sin 3500 years ago. His true name and title, for the rare few old enough to remember it, was Sorcerer Scarab, former advisor to Pharaoh Amenhotep and murderer of young Prince Rapses and his four loyal guardians.

Currently the aged sorcerer sat behind a long desk, desperately pouring over old scrolls, looking for a way to successfully capture the young man-child who was now on the steps of adulthood that eluded him for so long. With each passing year Scarab knew his chances to capture and claim the prince's soul grew fewer and fewer the closer Rapses came to becoming an adult. All of his attempt at capturing Rapses had failed miserably because of those thrice accursed mummies. Scarab knew on the day the boy turned seventeen, by olden laws, his magical inheritance would be his initiation into becoming a true Pharaoh and forever locking his ancient soul within his body. He knew the modern Rapses' birthday, there was no doubt in his mind that it was would be on the same date as the day and minute he first died all those centuries ago, reincarnations worked like that. You were reborn on the day you died. That left him a little more than three months to work with. The purple robed man was now coming to the end of the road and his dreams of power and eternal youth were fast crumbling and slipping through his fingers like sand.

"Sstill haven't found anything yet?" came a slithery, if sensual, female voice.

Scarab grunted viciously in annoyance. "Be gone, Heka, I've no time to waste with you."

It was then a larger than normal golden-yellow cobra with a red diamond on its hood slithered onto the table, coiling on the edge. Heka, familiar and staff of Scarab, hissed out, "I wass jusst wondering what new plan you were cooking up thiss time bossss."

Scarab's wrinkled chalk white fist slammed down on the stone table in frustration. "It's those wretched mummies! They've ruined all my plans so far, even the ones not about Rapses!" The elderly man stood, groaning as his back creaked in protest as the sudden movement. He suddenly grabbed Heka's neck, squeezing harder than necessarily intended, forcing a choked squeak from her, not that he would apologize for doing it, and walked away from his desk. "I am growing old Haka."

"It'ss not like you were already a ssping chicken already." she said snidely and she relaxed her body and allowed it to curl and harden into a stiff golden staff. Staff form always made it easier on her when Scarab's foul moods made him a little too grabby for comfort.

The old man growled and brought the serpent to his face. "Fool! Time is catching up to me! My body is already failing me and soon even my magic will fade. Rapses is almost a man now and my eternity is slipping away!"

"Ssso, what are you going to do about it." Heka asked indulgently. She wasn't particularly worried, she didn't care for eternal life. Why would she since she already had it? Not that she would tell Scarab that. When he died she would simply go back to sleep and wait for a new master just like before he found her, before he had gotten himself sealed by the Pharaoh.

What everyone didn't know about her, contrary to popular belief, was that she wasn't made by Scarab, was older than him almost by a good four-hundred years, and had had several other masters before him already. Heka was a special serpent that was also doubled as a staff, and even then she was a lot more than what she seemed. She was a human woman once, a mildly powerful and spiteful witch really. While traveling lower Egypt she had unknowingly insulted and angered one of the old patron goddess of the land, the serpent deity Wadjet. She wasn't Egyptian by birth and was a traveling foreigner so she didn't know any better and that turned out to be her saving grace. Instead of death, Heka had been cursed into her snake form and bound to serve any one magic user more powerful that her. The rules of the curse also stated she was to sleep only to awaken to serve a new master until she atoned for her insult. Wadjet's curse was also part of the reason for her utter loathing of the mummy Rath since he was an avid servant of the serpent goddess.

"I need to separate Rapses from his protectors and force out his soul! But how…?"

Heka sighed, her wide gold on reddish-pink slit eyes were half-hooded. "It's a shame we can't just banish them into oblivion. That would ssssolve all our problemssss."

Scarab gave the cobra an incredulous look. "Banish them into oblivion?… Banish," he repeated as an idea began to formulate in his mind. "Yes… yes, that's it! Heka you've just given me an ingenious idea!"

Heka rolled her eyes arrogantly. "Of course I did. What did you exsspect?" she ask mockingly, ego inflating. Then she wondered what his idea was. "Ssso what'ssss the big plan now?"

Scarab chuckled nastily as he hobbled over to his bookshelf and stared looking. "The universe is a large and boundless place filled with many different layers of reality. Even the old gods of Egypt can not grasp a true understanding of it. Here it is…" Scarab pulled down from the top shelf an old leather-bound tome that was almost too heavy for him to carry. He placed the book down on his desk and opened it, delicately flipping aged pages. "There are other worlds beyond Earth, separated and cut off from one another by a magical barrier. But every once in a while a small portal can be forced open." he stopped skimming pages when he came to a passage about alternate world and gate portals. "Sending them through the Western Gate would be a useless endeavor. If I can lure those cursed mummies out into the open, I can banish them into one of these other worlds, then Prince Rapses will have no one to protect him." he then started laughing at what he was sure was finally a fool proof plan

-((O))((O))-

* * *

-The next day-

Presley lay reclined on his bed, listening to his I-Pod with his nose buried in this manga his best friend Walter gave him about a time traveling samurai called Jack fighting in a future post apocalyptic Earth. He was at the moment home alone with only Kahti, who was curled up on his stomach, for company. Today his cousins were supposed to arrive from Heatherfield and his mom had already left to go pick them up from the airport.

DING DONG!

The reincarnated prince looked up from the comic. There was no way that was his mom, she had only been gone fifteen minutes. Nudging Kahti off him Presley got up, tossing his book and I-Pod on the bed and trotted downstairs to the door. He ran a hand through his hair before opening the door and was greeted by the sight of a very shapely blue eyed, blond haired girl in a low riding, hip-hugging jeans, a semi-tight strapless pale yellow shirt with white bees and flower print, low-heeled boots and a small, light jean jacket. She wore no jewelry save for a pair of simple gold stud earrings and a small Eye of Rah pendant around her neck.

Presley smirked down at the girl and leaned against the doorframe an air of casual confidence exuding at the sight of the bombshell in front of him. "Hey there babe…" Presley stared at the blond for a moment before saying, "Damn, you're so beautiful you made me forget what pick-up line I was gonna use."

The girl rolled her eyes, a hand rested on her hip. "Flattering Presley, really, but you used that line on our first date."

The brunette chuckled as he pulled the blond through the threshold of his house and into his arms. "Can't help it Elaine," he pecked her lips as he shut the door. "You're hot, you're my girl, what more could I say?" It had taken some time, but Presley had finally managed to get over the lost cause that was Walter's older sister, Cynthia, to finally see the girl who wholly liked him enough to date him, wasn't shallow, and had a long enough attention span that lasted more than a minute to remember his name. He and Elaine had started dating when they were fifteen and were still going strong.

Elaine Setter shrugged as Presley led her to the living room. "Can I quote you on that, lover boy?" The blond had not lost her drive to become a journalist and it showed. She had grown into a fine young woman. She had the looks of a young runway model but had a very cunning, analytical mind that made it impossible to hide anything or resist her for long. "So, what are you planning to do today? Going to go see the mummies?" Elaine had also been smart enough to put all the little clues together and figure out on her own that the 'older cousins' she sometimes saw hanging around him were in fact living-dead people, mummies specifically.

Presley scratched his head. "No, not today." He sighed roughly and threw himself on the couch. "My cousins are coming here for the break and I got shanghaied into babysitting by my mom."

When Elaine sat down on the same couch Presley adjusted himself so that his head now rested in her lap. The girl ran her fingers through his hair and said, "It can't be all that bad, right?"

"You don't know them like I do," he muttered back. "Irma's okay I guess, but she likes solving mysteries a little too much. If she thinks you doing something suspicious, even when you're not, she'll hound you forever like you did to me back when we were twelve. Then there's Chris, the little bugger doesn't know the meaning of the words 'don't touch'!" he explained with a slight huff. "Like when he came for New Years, the little brat was in my room playing on my video games and drinking soda at the same time. I told him not go near my stuff with that since I knew he doesn't take care of things very well. He ended up spilling soda all over the system. I didn't find out about it until when I went to play it, the day after he left. I was so pissed when I had to use up most of my allowance and Christmas money replacing it."

Elaine gave her boyfriend a sympathetic smile. "… I see. Well it has been five months, maybe it'll be different this time?" The look Presley graced her with said he wasn't getting his hopes up. "Give them a chance Press. He's just a kid and she's just curious."

"Fine, I'll do it for you," he said in resign, "but if I find any of my stuff trashed, you are so paying for our next date."

Elaine huffed and pinched his nose. "How gentlemanly of you."

"Got that right." Presley smirked playfully. Before long that smirk became something else entirely and his eyes darkened with want. He sat up and gathered her into his lap. "Hey Elaine, I don't wanna talk about my cousins anymore." he stated, voice dropping into something low and slow, leaning in closer so their faces where barely two inches away from each other. "Let's do something else." he brushed his lips lightly with hers suggestively.

Elaine blushed prettily at his obvious flirting. This situation was nothing new but still after a year of going steady with him he had that affect on her. He was always to smooth and charming with her. 'Then again, he is a reincarnated prince and what girl has never dreamed about dating a charming prince.' "Whatever you want, my Pharaoh."

"That's all I needed to hear, princess." he said before closing the distance between them. He loved his hot making-out sessions with her and they did it every chance they got!

-((O))((O))-

* * *

Irma Lair stared in moody, tired disinterest out her aunt's car window as they traveled up and down the famous hills of San Francisco. In the back seat Chris was thankfully out cold. He had spent most of his energy bugging her on the plane ride and was now asleep. Irma had really wanted to spend her Spring Break with her friends at Key West or at least stay in Heatherfirld to be with Stephen. But no, her dad had to go to some stupid conference with her mom because he was the chief of police and couldn't find anyone who could watch over Chris. Now she was saddled with the twerp and had to spend her break with her aunt and boring spazz of a cousin Presley. The only consolation was that she would be in San Francisco. So far the only real interesting thing she'd seen was the Golden Gate Bridge and the far away Alcatraz island in the bay.

During the car ride Amanda spoke of all sorts of things and Irma was obliged to answer most of the asked questions while asking some back in return. Soon enough the family SUV pulled into the Carnovan residence driveway. Miss. Carnovan shut the car off as Irma got out. The older woman scooped up a sleeping Chris while Irma grabbed their bags and locked the car before heading in.

"Presley! I'm back!" Amanda called as she opened the door, Irma following in just after her. "Presley?"

Irma was just walking down the hall towards the stairs, ready to crash from jetlag, when an odd shape in the living room caught the corner of her eye. "Auntie Amanda, Presley's in the living room… and he has company." Irma informed.

Miss. Carnovan blinked before coming to look. There, laid out on the couch was Presley and snuggled up close in his arms was Elaine Setter. "Hmm, we must have been gone longer than I thought." If Elaine had enough time to come over and fall asleep on her couch with her son then she had to have away for a while. "Come on Irma, lets leave them and get you and Chris settled."

"Uh, sure, but who was that girl?"

Amanda led her niece up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. "That was Elaine Setter, Presley's girlfriend. She's a very nice girl, you'd like her."

Irma shrugged, not too convinced. That Elaine girl looked like she could give Cornelia a good run in the Miss. Popularity Pageant. Anything even remotely similar to the older daughter of the Hale family was best avoided to save the aspiring singer any headaches. Irma could only stand to be around one of those type of girls at a time. But then, there's always more to a book than its cover, right? So who knows. Irma blinked with heavy eyes. "Whatever you say, I reserve my opinion for later, Auntie A." she yawned as her aunt put her brother to bed. "I'll unpack later. I'm almost dead on my feet."

"Alright, it's almost lunchtime anyway and I didn't get to eat breakfast with everything I had to do today. I'll go make us a Brunch."

"…Cool, wake me when its finished." Irma said as she hopped in bed. She was out like a light less than a minute later. Amanda tucked the girl in and quietly left for the kitchen, she had a taste for a ham-n-cheese omelet.


End file.
